


Rapture

by MMXIII



Series: A Touch of Madness [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Machiavelli testifies to his trajectory; Hobbes to his violence; Freud to his partial sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the pretentious spacing
> 
> *notsorry* :P

Machiavelli testifies to his _trajectory_ ; Hobbes to his violence; Freud to his partial sanity.

What is he but beautifully made, in accordance with natural law?

 

Barefoot and wretched; wretched _still_ in shoes, red sliding down his forearms in liquid threads.

 

****

_Blessed are the patient, walking in darkness, for they shall inherit_

                                                                                                                    A kingdom of their choosing

                                                                                                                    Of their **_taking_**

 

 

 

 

 

Shoulder to shoulder

 

 

 

 

 

 

To hell with the letter **_and_ ** the spirit of the law.

_Nobody gives it to you; you have to-_

_[The way to a man’s heart is between his ribs]_

 

 

 

 

And **His** voice, cradled in the hollow of your skull, is a shadow falling between words:

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                _Watch your step, Sebastian_

_This is too easy, Sebastian_

_Cut your fucking hair, Sebastian_

_Come here. Just-_

 

 

 

 

In his valley of dying stars [poorly configured]

His body is a _cage;_

His hands are _black,_ but he-

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The devil was **beautiful** , was he not?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
